A new era begins
by Joshari
Summary: Once part of their own team, now broken up into their own teams, they form new bonds and grow apart. But as they do, five kids help to bring the villages together. A fresh retelling of the Naruto story.
1. The beginning

_**This is the first time that I am writing a Naruto fanfic. So as a disclaimer, I don't own any of the characters in the story, and the game. This is a fanfic based off of the game Naruto Online.**_

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He knew that today was the start of a new chapter of his life, for him. A week ago, he and his now disbanded group, were informed that they would each be placed into another group of their own. It would be the last time that their instructor would be addressing them as their teacher. They would each be have to get to know a new group, to help teach, and yet to learn from their new teammates. It was a program that the Fourth Hokage had set up, to help strengthen the Leaf village, and the Third had let it continue until it's phase ran out.

Tatsuya, along with his group had been informed, had each been selected for this program from birth and raised differently then the rest of the children of the village. They were pushed to learn things faster then the rest of the children they would be placed with, but yet not sent on any missions above D-rank. So Tatsuya had figured that they would be almost on the same level as the groups they were going to be placed with.

As Tasuya turned on the bathroom light, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and he smirked. His jet black hair hung down and his reddish eyes glinted in amusement. He knew that not one of them, that was in the program, knew who their parents were. Not even their teacher Yamato knew in the beginning. But it was quickly found out that Tatsuya was different. Yamato had not been there when when it happened, but when he did find out, the boy had been told to hide it as to use it at this point in time was to invite death. It was caused by stress, Tatsuya had remembered, and since then the group wasn't pushed as hard as before the incident. So each had developed a personality unique to them.

In the case with Tastuya, he took a calm laid back manner. At thirteen, he was always seeing things as they were and keeping his head.

And today, he'd be meeting his new teammates.

Tatsuya took an hour to get ready, and as the sun was just rising in the sky, he started his warm up practice in front of the school, as he waited for the doors to open. As he did it, he noticed that the students that went to the academy had started to gather around and stare at him. He smirked, and without faltering he started to go into more elaborate moves, turning it into what looked like a street dance. He noticed that a boy had ran up, and tried to copy some of what he was doing.

Tatsuya smiled then and started to show the boy some of what he was doing, when the bell rang.

"Aww," He heard the boy say. "Just when we were getting started."

"Maybe next time,"Tatsuya said, as he started walking away.

"I would like that!" The boy said, doing a fist pump and almost yelling.

Maybe not, Tatsuya decided. The boy was just too much for him. Too much enthusiasm to handle.

Tatsuya took a seat next to a dark haired girl and saw her making eyes toward a yellow haired boy.

He noticed that the boy had unkept blonde hair and was wearing a dirty looking orange and blue jacket, with an equally orange pair of pants. The teen rolled his eyes, and found himself noticing a familiar head slipping into a seat in front of him. Her blonde hair was unmistakable, and Tatsuya found himself grinning. He leaned over and tapped her once on the shoulder.

She turned around with a smile.

"Oh!" She said in mock surprise. "It's a shock to see you here, Suya."

"It's a very nice surprise, Amy," Tatsuya said grinning.

"Oh knock it off," A new voice said. "It's clear that that this won't be the last time we see each other."

Tatsuya frowned as he saw a white haired fourteen year old sit next to her. He recognized the new person as none other then Hunter. Neither one liked the other, and it was clear that even now there was going to be rivalry.

"Who cares," Tatsuya said, leaning back and putting his feet on his desk, and his hands behind his head in a relaxed pose. "We are still getting placed in whatever group this academy decides."

"I certainly hope that whomever you wind up with," Hunter said coldly. "I hope that they have a lot of patience."

Tatsuya frowned as they saw two girls bust into the room and the teens looked at the two, dropping the subject. But Hunter's remark still burned and Tatsuya wasn't going to forget it. Nor would Hunter, Tatsuya decided.

Tatsuya watched as the two started bickering on who was first, and then the teen saw the pink haired girl making googy eyes towards one of two boys on the other side. He frowned slightly as his eyes went back and forth between the two, as Tatsuya thought that she liked the grungy blonde head. That was until she knocked the boy out of the way. It was then that Tatsuya saw that she was making googy eyes towards a brooding dark haired boy.

Tatsuya frowned as something inside him shifted and he felt something for the boy, who this pink haired girl was fawning over. It wasn't pity, but something that he couldn't place. He did learn the boy's name as the two girls fought over who was going to sit next to him. Saskue. Then Tasuya suddenly saw the grungy boy squat in front of the brooding boy and both started glaring at each other.

And suddenly a very mischievous idea popped into his mind.

Tatsuya got up and walked over to the group, seeing that thankfully the spot in front of the two 'rivals' was empty. He smirked and he sat down, purposely knocking an arm into the back of the one he learned was Naruto, causing them to collide with each other. He made it look like an accident and he smiled.

"Oops," Tatsuya said, smirking and looking behind at them. He saw them locked in a kiss, and his smirk became a surprised look. The teen saw them choke, spit and sputter. "Damn, you guys are savage."

Suddenly Tatsuya felt something sharp through the air and he looked at the group of fangirls all glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto," The pink haired girl growled dangerously. "You are so dead now."

Tatsuya watched in a mute horror, as the large group of fangirls advanced on Naruto and beat him up. He blinked as he glanced at Saskue and decided to turn around, shut up and avoid pissing the girls off when it came to the brooding boy. He wanted to live, and Tatsuya decided to leave the pink haired girl alone. She was a hell of alot of crazy, he thought.

A few minutes later the teacher walked in and every one finally chose a seat. Tatsuya had one last glance at the now defeated Naruto and he actually felt pity for the grungy boy. It seemed like no one liked Naruto for whatever reason.

The teacher started a little speech, congratulating all of the students in their graduation in becoming genin ninja, and Tatsuya started tuning him out. His ears were tuned into the keyword team, so he'd start listening again. And after a few minutes, he heard it and he started paying attention again.

"Each group would be placed in three man squads,"Tatsuya heard. "However this time a few groups will be four man group, led by a Joinin. The reason behind this is that some of these genin have had a different type of training that requires them to learn from you, and vice versa. Each squad will be set up to have a balance of strengths and abilities, so that you all have a chance."

"I will now call out the teams," Tatsuya heard. He listened as the teacher started calling out the names of each team, waiting to find out which team he was going to be placed with. To his surprise, teams one through six weren't chosen and he wondered why.

"Team seven," Tatsuya heard. "Will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Saskue Uchiha, and Tatsuya."

Tatsuya cringed as he heard his name on the same team as Sakura's and Saskue's. He groaned inwardly as he imagined himself on the very same end of Sakura's anger that Naruto received. He decided that he was going to walk a thin line with her.

"Team eight," The teacher continued. "Will be Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hunter. Team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Amy."

Tastuya sighed as the teacher finished by calling out team nine. The teen briefly wondered where the other two of his old team was, and what they were doing.

"And that's it," The teacher said.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto said suddenly. "Why does a great ninja like me, have to be on the same team with a slug like Saskue?"

Tatsuya turned around to look at the boy in shock, as the teacher answered.

"That's because Sasuke had the highest scores of all of the graduating students, while you had the worst," Iruka answered. "To create a balanced group, we put the best student with the worse student."

Tatsuya heard Saskue mumble something and Naruto retort.

"What did you say?" Naruto yelled standing up and glaring at Saskue.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Saskue challenged calmly.

"Knock it off Naruto!"Sakura shouted, as she raised a fist towards the yellow haired boy. "Sit down."

Tatsuya turned around in embarrassment as the teacher cleared his throat to get the class's attention.

"After lunch," Iruka said. "You will return back to this class to wait to meet your Joinin teachers. Until then, class dismissed."

Tatsuya buried his head behind a hand, as the class started to do it's own thing.

"Hey," He heard. He recognized the voice to be Amy's and he looked up at her.

"You want to go out on lunch with us?" Amy asked, and motioned towards Hunter. The teen glanced at his old teammates and smiled. So what, Tatsuya thought. Hunter was a part of his team once and this was the last real time that he'd have with what was left of his group.

"Sure."

 _ **I hope that you like the story and I will be making more.**_


	2. Team Ten

Lunch was a bit different then Amy had expected.

Hunter had offered to pay for all three lunches, which was expected, and even asked Tatsuya where he wanted to eat. A slight sense of pride rose up in her, as they headed for a place that Tatsuya had seen. She was pleased that Hunter was being nice to Tatsuya and neither one were getting into a fight or argument. And for once, Tatsuya wasn't throwing Hunter's words back at him.

Tatsuya was leading them to a noodle shop that he had seen a few days earlier, and had wanted to try it out. Finally they arrived and Amy looked up to see that it was called Ichiraku Ramen. She smiled as she saw Hunter smile ever so slightly as they entered the restaurant and noticed them sit on bar seats. The restraunt was like a small bar, with the food prepared in front of the customer, she noticed. She saw a girl cooking, placing fresh noodles into a pot. The smell of noodle soup started making her hungry.

She took a seat next to Hunter, placing him in the middle, and took the menu guide to order.

After they ordered, Amy saw her drink placed in front of her and she picked it up. It was a hot tea and she blew on it to cool it off a bit, before taking a sip. She savored her drink, enjoying the sweet taste of the honey.

"So what you guys think of your teams?" Tatsuya asked finally.

"I think that Shikamaru looks bored too much,"Amy said putting her drink down. "And as for Ino, I don't know what she finds fascinating with your teammate Saskue. It's clear that he's not interested in any of the girls."

"She's crazy," Tatsuya muttered.

"I mean Sakura is crazy," Tatsuya quickly added after Hunter looked at him. "I think that she's gonna beat me up if I say the wrong thing."

"I think that the best word is passionate," Hunter say, surprising Amy. Normally she knew that they would get into a argument that would always wind up ending in a fight, but not today. "That's the best word that I can think of."

"What about your team Hunter?" Tatsuya asked.

"I don't know them enough to make any decisions on that," Hunter said, as the bowls were placed in front of them. "I'm going to have to get to know my team more before I can make any choices."

Amy smiled as she saw Tatsuya dive into his meal and saw Hunter thank the restaurant people.

"Thank you," Amy said politely as she got her chopsticks and started eating.

"You're welcome," She heard the girl cook say.

"Ooooh, noooot thiiis!" They all heard a voice yelling.

Amy turned around to see a orange blur ran past the noodle shop and she saw Hunter get up and poke his head out.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"It's that idiot Naruto," Hunter said, sounding irritated and sitting back down.

"Quit it," Tatsuya said suddenly, his mouth still full of noodles.

Amy looked at the younger boy and she noticed that Hunter blinked in surprise. She got ready to try to stop another arugument, as they saw Tatsuya swallow his bite.

"Don't be like everyone else," Amy heard Tatsuya tell Hunter. "We're here to learn from them and they're supposed to learn from us. So we all can be better."

Hunter nodded, much to her shock and surprise.

"You're right," Hunter said. "My apologies."

Amy grinned as the rest of the lunch was devoured in a nice peace and soon, they headed back to the classroom.

Amy took a seat next to Shikamaru and she looked at him. She smiled as she looked at him and offered a hand.

"Hi," She said. "I'm Amy."

He glanced at her and blinked. "I'm Shikamaru,"He said sounding bored still.

"I'm Choji," A new voice piped in. She felt someone sit next to her, and she looked to see a red headed boy, with thick wild looking hair.

"You like chips?" Choji asked her.

She smiled, as she realized that he was being friendly.

"I like the crunchy seaweed chips," She told him, trying to be polite. She wasn't sure if that's how the ordinary kids did things, and she wanted to fit in.

"You should try these," Choji said, offering her the open bag. "They're a type of sweet potato chip that is kind of tasty. They're very good."

Amy looked at Shikamaru for help on what to do and she realized that he wasn't going to help as he looked uninterested. She smiled and looked back at Choji, and she reached into the bag to take a chip. She wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing, until she glanced at Shikamaru, seeing him looking at her.

Amy ate the chip and found herself liking the taste. It was like it had a cinnamon hint to it, and it was something that she liked.

"It is good," She said, smiling. "I think that it might become my new favorite chip."

Choji grinned and she also saw that Shikamaru was smiling slightly. Amy smiled as she was glad that she was making new friends, with her new team.

Tatsuya on the other hand, she noticed, wasn't.

She saw that Sakura was still trying to suck up to Saskue, and Naruto seemed to be the only one that was talking to Tatsuya. But it was clear that this was a team that wasn't going to work together immediately. Saskue was ignoring them all, Sakura wasn't even acknowledging Naruto and Tatsuya was sighing a lot.

She worried briefly if Tatsuya would be able to manage. She knew that he didn't do well under too much pressure, as he was like their youngest brother.

Hunter, on the other hand, seemed to be doing well. He was making conversation with his team easily, and she noticed that the little puppy seemed to be warming up to him.

Amy then saw the door open and a man walk in. He went to the front of the class, as the entire room got silent. He looked at them for a moment and smiled. He had a warm look to him and she wondered who's Jonin teacher he'd be.

"Will Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Amy come with me," They all heard the instructor say.

Amy's eyes brightened as she got excited. She glanced at Hunter who nodded once approvingly, and she saw Tatsuya give her a thumbs up. She got up and followed the rest of her team and they headed out of the class. He lead them into another classroom, that was empty. She noticed that it had a nice window view overlooking the Hokage rock.

"My name is Asmua," Amy heard him start, as she took a seat, along with the others. "I assure you that we will be a very close team by the end of our training."

Amy glanced at each of her new teammates and she smiled as she looked back at Asuma.

He walked to the window and pointed out. She then noticed that he was pointing to a rock formation, of four faces, something she knew to be Hokage rock.

"That is the four faces of the Leaf's four Hokages," She heard him say. "Yes you see them everyday, but they got there due to teamwork and dedication. You guys might never get your faces up there, but I can assure you that those faces had learned the meaning of what a team is."

Amy looked at each of the granite faces before she looked back at Asuma.

"That is what we will be working on this week," Asuma told them. "Starting tomorrow, we all will be working together, eating together and training hard as a team, until I am sure that you guys know the meaning."

Amy thought she heard Ino groan and she smiled slightly. She smiled slightly as she had a feeling, that by the end of this, they'd all know each other very well.

I hope that you guys like this.

Will be working on it as it comes


	3. The start of the Chunin exams

It had been a few months since Hunter was placed into Team Eight. Together his group and himself, trained hard and did a lot of missions. As a result, Hunter grew close to his new group. In the few months that he spent with team eight, Hunter noticed that the two who was in his old group seemed to be drifting further apart. They all seemed to be meeting less and less as their own groups seemed to be taking up more of their time. Hunter had realized this after he suddenly questioned himself when it was the last time he actually had lunch with them.

He didn't mind his new team, he thought. In fact he was quite fond of them.

Hinata Hyuga was like a little sister to him. She was shy and timid, her father being a bit too hard on her. But he understood that she would need to move past that, if she was to be the heiress of her clan. So he tried to help her out by encouraging her to be better. And he was surprised to see that she proved herself to be a be better in endurance, then he was. He always knew that his chakra endurance was better then the others, but still not as good as Tatsuya's. That boy always seemed to always have a never ending pool, but after seeing Hinata, Hunter realized that it was that both knew how to use it. So he worked hard to learn all he could about how to use it right.

Kiba Inuzuka was another that Hunter liked. The wild like boy was almost as strong in personality as Dairoku was, but unlike the Earth type, Kiba was not as predictable. And his little white puppy, Akamaru was just the same. Hunter found himself working hard to keep up with the wildness of the boy. It was a challenge that Hunter enjoyed and apparently so did Kiba. The two worked together to see how far each could push themselves and both found themselves liking the other. And Akamaru proved to be intelligent for a puppy.

Then there was Shino Aburame. Hunter grew to enjoy the quietness of the boy. He got to know that Shino was quite intelligent and more observant then what most people thought. He even learned the unique personality of his team mate, when the boy was being humorous and when he was serious. It made Hunter learn how to be more humble and noticing people's personalities and moods. It left him a better person for the knowledge.

Then lastly, there was their instructor, Kureni. She was like the big sister, always pushing them to do better and then praising each for going past her expectations. She gave him the reason to push himself further from the last time. She made him actually feel like this was a family. She was caring, firm and warm in her personality. It was something that Hunter found that he wanted to keep.

Team Eight, Hunter found himself fond of and would protect.

So when Team Eight was informed of the Chunin exams, Hunter was wary. He suspected that eventually each would have to prove themselves, but he found himself not wanting to fight his own team. It was five days of an uneasy vacation for Hunter, and it only was mildly tempered by his team's training for it.

Then the day of the exams arrived.

His group was one of the first to enter and he noticed that no one that he knew was here. He did notice that there were a few groups from other villages. Team Eight hung out together, as did the other groups. Then soon the room started to fill up. It was then Hunter spotted the faces of his old team. There was Amy, with her blue eyes and blonde hair, and she was beaming with a big smile. Then Tatsuya with his reddish eyes and dark hair, he looked a happy to be reunited with his old friends, but Hunter noticed that the guy looked a bit more mature. Then there was Dairoku. His short orange hair stood out like a beacon and Hunter noticed that the guy had just walked in with his group. And then they were followed by Skyla and her group.

Hunter noticed that she seemed to be the most changed. Her light blue hair was still in a little bobtail ponytail, and she still seemed to be timid. But her eyes spoke of a new toughness that she had learned in the several months with her team. And one look at the sandy haired boy leading the group, Hunter suspected why. The boy was shorter then all of his team, including Skyla, but he had a powerful aura that seemed to demand attention.

Hunter saw Tatsuya wave and it was like a sudden united unspoken agreement. They all headed to him and united once more like the old days.

"Hey guys!" Tatsuya said grinning.

"Suya!" Skyla said happily and smiling. "It's been so long since we were together like this."

"Yeah it has," Dairoku said, giving a hearty pat on Tatsuya's back. The poor boy coughed as the pat was a bit hard, causing the boy's breath to be knocked out of him, and he smiled, causing Hunter to smile. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Tatsuya said, his voice sounding a bit strained. "I see that you haven't lost your strength."

"Nope!" Hunter heard the brawly boy say proudly. "In fact I think that I have gotten stronger."

"That's wonderful," Amy praised. "How have you been Skyla?"

"I've grown some," Hunter heard Skyla reply. "I've learned a lot about people out here. And some, well they are deeper then water sometimes."

"I know what you mean," Tatsuya said, glancing at his team. "There's a whole lot that you can't learn about someone in a day."

"Hey," Amy said interrupting them. "Our teams are meeting, Tatsuya and Hunter, we need to go introduce ourselves."

"Yeah," Hunter agreed as he nodded. "We do need to know the others."

"Really," Tatsuya said looking at the gathering and seeing Sakura and Info start shouting at each other. "They'll be alright."

"Suya," Dairoku said, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder. "Is there a problem?"

"Uh," Tatsuya said. Hunter could clearly tell that the boy was hesitating.

"You can tell us," Skyla piped in, cheerfully.

"There's a guy giving them information on some of the people here," Amy interrupted, as she pointed to some of their team gathered around a guy.

"Oh please," Tatsuya said suddenly. "We're here, so we can share some info on what we know. Like your team mate Ino, why she likes Saskue?"

"Cause he's cute to her," Amy told him with a smile. "She's got this dream of going with him."

"Huh," Skyla said, causing everyone to look at her. "Have you noticed that most everyone here looks slightly older then then us, and that our groups are the youngest in this this room?"

"I did notice that," Tatsuya answered. "But I figured that it's like this every test."

"I don't think so cause they are staring at us and our groups," Hunter pointed out. "I believe they're repeats."

"Hmm," Daisuke said, his eyes narrowing and he looked at a skinny bug eyed guy who was staring at him. The brawly guy made a threatening fist and smiled "You got a problem?"

Hunter saw the guy quickly look away and the burly boy nodded as he turned to look back at his friends.

Then suddenly a shout was heard from the back of the room and everyone looked.

"Oh god," Tatsuya groaned and rolled his eyes. "It's Naruto."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" Hunter heard the yellow haired boy shout as Tatsuya buried his face in his hands. "And I'm going to beat every one of you!"

"Hey!" Ino shouted at Sakura. "What's that idiot trying to do?! Get us killed?!"

"I got to go," Tatsuya said, and started heading towards his group.

Hunter saw the two girls glaring at Naruto and Ino started yelling at Sakura agian. He looked to see Tatsuya walk towards the girls and he wondered if the boy would survive.

"Tell your boyfriend to keep his big fat mouth shut!" Ino yelled.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Sakura yelled back.

"Oh I forgot," Ino shouted. "You can't get one!"

"What did you say?!" Sakura shouted back angrily.

Hunter looked at Tatsuya and felt sorry for his friend, seeing the dark haired boy trying to calm the argument, only to be viciously targeted by the two girls.

"Butt out!" They shouted in unison at Tatsuya.

Hunter glanced at Naruto and saw the boy smiling, and Tatsuya moving to stand beside him.

It was then, like an unsaid order, that everyone parted. Each went to their group and Hunter joined his.

"Uh," Kiba said mockingly. "Can you say that a little louder? I don't think that I heard it all."

"You idiot," Shikamaru reproached. "Are you trying to get everyone to target us?"

"Naruto! You jackass!" Sakura said suddenly attacking the loud boy. She had him in a headlock and was choking him. He was fighting her and struggling to get out of her arms. "Why did you have to say that? You obnoxious little-"

Then it was suddenly like she just remembered that everyone was watching. She let him go and smiled.

"Oh hey," Sakura said. "Sometimes he says these spazzy things and he doesn't mean anything by them. They just come out. He's got this condition you know. Heh..."

"Now see what you've done Naruto," She said, suddenly turning on him again. "You've hurt everyone's feelings. They think that you don't respect them. But that's not true, Right Naruto?"

Suddenly it was like something rippled through the air, and Hunter reacted by getting his chakra ready. He noticed that Amy frowned and Tatsuya narrowed his eyes. Then suddenly the white haired guy with glasses was attacked. Hunter noticed that the guy dodged the attack, but after a quick glance at Tatsuya-who shook his head, Hunter saw the glasses shatter and the guy suddenly drop to the ground.

Hunter narrowed his eyes as he knew something wasn't right. And he quickly ran what happened in his mind, as he heard someone speak.

"Hang on," Sasuke said. "I saw the attack. and he dodged it. So how did that happen?"

Hunter frowned as he realized how exactly how it happened. He glanced at his old teammates and noticed that they were on guard. He saw the guy with the glasses frame suddenly retch and Sakura gasped, as she went over to him. "Kabato, Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Kabato said, wiping his mouth.

"Get this," Kabato said, Hunter noticing the guy looking at the attacker. "When this is over, you will remain chunin. I guarantee it."

Suddenly the teacher appeared in a poof of white smoke and started shouting.

"Alright you baby faced degenerates!" The teacher yelled, attracting everyone's attention to the front of the room. "Pipe down and listen up!"

Hunter saw the smoke clear up and he found that it wasn't just the teacher, it was a whole groups of adults.

"Let's begin!" Hunter heard the teacher say. "First of all! The candidates from the Hidden Sound! Who told you that you could attack?!"

"We are sorry," One of the group said. "Guess we're a little jumpy, sir."

Hunter knew that was a lie, and apparently so did his old team. And he noticed that so did Skyla's team. Which told him enough.

"There will be no attacking in this classroom!" Hunter heard. "Any pig that screws with me will be disqualified immediately, do you hear!"

"Now then," Hunter saw the teacher say. "I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor for this part of the exam. And from this moment, your worse enemy."

"Now we will proceed with the beginning of the chunin exam," Hunter heard. "I want you all to turn your papers in and in exchange you will be given a number. This will determine where you will sit. After everyone is seated, then we will begin the written exam."

"NOOO!" Hunter suddenly heard Naruto yell. "Not a paper test!"

Hunter shook his head, and he got into one of the lines for a numbered seat.

After about a half hour, everyone was finally seated and the helpers for the proctor each took a seat on the right side of the room. He noticed that each had a notepad and were facing the students.

"Everyone,"Hunter heard the proctor say. "Eyes front. Now there are a few things that you must be made aware of. First of all, I will only say this once, so pay attention!"

As the proctor explained, Hunter listened. Everyone would start with a full ten points, and if they didn't answer a question, or got it wrong, then a point would be deducted. And if they were caught cheating, then they would lose two points. If they lost all points, then they would fail. And if they didn't even answer any questions, they would fail. And to make it much more difficult, the person would help to determine if their team would pass or fail.

Hunter glanced at the paper in front of him and then looked back up at the Proctor.

"Alright," Hunter heard the proctor say. "You have one hour. Start!"

Hunter flipped the paper over and started to read it. He noticed that the first question was coded. This was something that their first teacher had made them learn. Every one of his first team could decode this message very easily, but as he read on, Hunter noticed that each question got harder. He realized that Team Alpha, as he started thinking of them as that, could answer this test. He saw that questions 3,7 and 9 he could answer, and realized that Tatsuya was good at 2, and 8. And Amy could answer 4.

Hunter looked up when he heard a cough. He saw Tatsuya scratch his head with his pinkie and then flicked something off of his index finger. Hunter immediately knew the answer to the second question, as did the others of the former Alpha team. Hunter grinned inwardly. No, he thought. The line of watchers were there to make sure that no one cheated. But Alpha's teacher taught all of them that if info needed to be spread then, they would have to learn how to pass it when they needed. And Hunter just realized that Tatsuya was using their old coded language, a sign language that most had a hard time cracking, their own had a hard time figuring it out. But he finally figured it out, months later.

No cheating, Hunter scoffed. This whole test was a test in itself, the point was to not get caught cheating.

Hunter was thankful of the placement. Each of the team Alpha were in spots where they could all see another one of them. Pretty soon each was passing on the answers to their own teams.

Skyla answered the fifth question fifteen minutes into the test, by sneezing and then pulling her hand away and making a disgusted face, before she shook her hand and then acted like the thing was offending her and moving it away from her.

Dairuko answered the sixth question by cracking his knuckles, each separately, starting with the ring finger. It made noise, but just enough.

And Amy answered the ninth question, near the end of the test by huffing and suddenly flipping her paper over with one hand and then brushing the air with her other hand, as if in a gesture to say go away. She was glaring at a guy seated next to her, and Hunter felt bad for the guy, as he immediately got disqualified for cheating.

Each of them answered the questions and helped each other out, using their sign language. And Hunter knew that the rest of the test takers would be cheating off of them. Hunter had looked up to see Tatsuya make a fist pump in the air, and he smiled. Team Alpha had answered all of the questions and so would their teams.

"Okay, now for the tenth and final question," Hunter heard the proctor announce after an hour. "But before I give you the question, I will give you the option to leave."

Hunter narrowed his eyes as he knew something was coming.

"If you decide to leave," The man continued. "Then you can retake the test next year, but if you stay and you fail this question, you will be unable to ever take the exam again. But let me add, if you fail, so will your teammates."

Hunter glanced around as the Proctor waited. Then Naruto started to raise his hand, and Hunter heard Tatsuya growl. Then suddenly the yellow haired boy slammed his hand down onto his desk.

"Don't underestimate me!" Hunter heard Naruto yell. "You can scare me all you want, I don't care what you guys do! I will still be Hokage someday! Believe it!"

Hunter smiled as that seemed to solidify everyone and give them a renewed hope.

"Well," The proctor said after a few minutes. "It looks like nobody is leaving, I will announce that you all passed the first exam."

Hunter felt a relief that was like a heavy weight had lifted. He sighed in relief and he sat back. This hour seemed like it was days to Hunter. The first part was over, but Hunter suddenly heard a crash as another person exploded into the room.

"Heads up boy and girls," A female voice shouted as she pointed at them. "This is no time to be celebrating. I'll be your next Proctor, Anko Mitarashi!"

"Are you ready for the second test?" Anko said threateningly. "You maggots have had it easy so far, but things are going to be different starting tomorrow morning. I'll let your squad leaders know where to meet me in the morning. Until then you are dismissed"

Hunter started seeing the kids all start to leave as he looked at Anko. She was hard and crude, he saw. He wondered where she got to be like that and briefly wondered if he'd become like her. He hoped not.


	4. The Forest of Death

Team Original, as Skyla always thought them as, was her first family. She grew of with them until recently, spending her first thirteen years with them. It was enjoyable, and she always looked at them as her brothers and sisters. They had learned together, fought together in mock practice with their Anbu leader, and even Hirzen-sama taught them at times. It was a good time, she remembered. Then that time passed when she was informed that she would be placed into a new team. She was immediately requested to travel to the Village hidden in the Sand.  
It took almost a week of travel but she arrived at her new home, and got to see the Kazekage. Skyla found that she didn't like the man, something about his aura that repelled her. Then there was the attitude he had towards his youngest son, Gaara. Like he was a tool.

She was placed into the group a day after her arrival, and was immediately threatened with death, when she said something that Gaara didn't like. She found that she didn't like him, up until the second week. He actually did try to carry out on his promise to kill her, but she combated him and showed him that she could rival him.

The day started like any other, but they were sent out on an S ranked mission. To retrieve the Sand's rouge ninja, Taru. They were send to bring him back, but when Gaara tried to kill the man, Skyla stepped in and stopped him. He turned his hate on her then, and she retaliated by using his own sand against him, imprisoning him in a mud cocoon until his hate cooled. It was then that, Temari told her that Gaara was her brother. Skyla was informed that even Kankuro was amazed at the fearlessness that she showed.

But later that day, she also saw his vulnerability. And what she saw shocked her and she found herself sad for him, when she caught him crying. She never told anyone, and kept like she didn't see anything, but she came to see him as human. And since that day, she always treated him as one.

She grew close to her team, and they grew to like her too, Gaara just tolerating her like his siblings.

Then finally they got the notice that the exams were in one week, and that they were to report to the Leaf village for it. Sky wasn't surprised to find out that no one made the Kazekage's standards except for her team. He was one who only expected strong ninjas, so she prepared with just her weapons and met with her team. Gaara had wanted to leave that same day and they did, much to the irritation of Kankuro.

And they arrived about three days later, in the Leaf village, and was allowed to rest. On the second day there, Skyla was again not surprised to see Kankuro starting mischief. Nor did she try to stop him, much to the clear shock that was on Tatsuya's face. Kankoru wasn't going to do anything too bad, she knew and he needed to let off some steam.

Then Gaara arrived, and put the fear into Kankuro, which Skyla was relieved of. They started to leave, when a girl had stopped them and challenged them. Skyla remembered how stupid she had acted, and the yellow haired boy seemed more stupid.

Finally the chunin exams arrived, and she knew that her team passed, and her old team too.

She was about to leave with her current team, when they were approached by an Anbu from the village.

"Skyla," The Anbu said. "You are requested to come to the Hokage's meeting room."

"Are you telling-" Gaara started to say.  
"Gaara," Skyla said, interrupting him. "It's okay, I came from this village before I joined your team and village."

"Hm," Gaara said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her. "Is it about your past training?"

"I believe so," Skyla said, smiling. "If so I get to meet my old group one last time, as team Alpha. I'll be letting the Hokage know that I am a Sand ninja."

"Alright," Gaara said, suddenly sounding uninterested. "You know where we will be at."

Skyla nodded, knowing that he trusted her this time. She knew, that he had been trusting her more. And she wasn't going to fail that.

She got ready, and arrived wearing her old trademark mask. It was going to be the last time that she was going to wear it, as she had every intention of making sure it was the last time.

She watched the Hokage sit down in his chair, in his big meeting room. He was an old man of 78, and looked it. His white beard and white hair was covered by the red, wide brim hat that came with the title. He sighed as he looked at the others who were invited to come. It was the team leaders of all of the teams, minus one. Might Guy was there, his jet black hair and bushy eyebrows. Then there was Kurenai observing everything with her red eyes. And Asuma lighting up another cigarette, his black beard somewhat catching the smoke. Then there was Kakashi, his whitish hair and eyes that saw too much, who was involved in a book titled makeout tactics. And finally one last person was hidden behind an anbu mask. It was a fox-like white, with a red stripe, two black stripes and a drawn mouth and nose. It hid the man beneath it, so no one could tell who it was. Only two people in the room knew who it really was.

Suddenly four other figures appeared, each wearing their own masks. One had blond hair, and her mask resembled a squirrel, a pair of small round and tipped ears popping out of the top.  
Then there was a black haired one, who's mask resembled the mischievous and tricky tanuki. with the marking looking like a bandit.  
The third looked like a wild cat, the markings making him look like one past his stiff white hair.  
Then the final one was an orange haired fellow, who's mask made people think of a bear, his made him look like one too.

She knew every one of those people, and she smiled for a moment, before she pulled her mask off.

"Hirzen-Sama," Skyla said respectfully. "I am no longer a Hidden Leaf Anbu trainee, but now of the Sand village. I do believe that was the agreement that you made with the Kazekage."

"Skyla, you can relax," The Hokage said calmly. "I understand you expressing this concern, but I called you to this meeting to explain what will happen."

"Minato's program was discontinued, as the children that Kenma has taught for the last fourteen years have come of age," The Hokage announced. "So the rest of you can remove your masks."

Each took off their mask, save for Suya, Skyla saw. He stayed unmoving with his mask still on, and everyone in the room looked at him.

"He has the Sharingan," Kakashi stated, as he put his book away. "But only in one eye."

"You can see it?" Sky heard Hunter ask, and saw him glare at Suya.

"Yes," Kakashi answered. He looked at the Hokage, "But why one eye?"

"He was born like that," The Hokage answered. "The other is the byukugan."

"Half Hyuga" Asuma questioned. "Half Uchiha?"

"The son of the first born Hyuga," The Hokage informed them. "She was supposed to be the first in line to be the Heiress of the house, but she didn't like the hierarchy system, and was found out to be pregnant. She eventually committed an a unpardonable offense and had Suya."

"So that's why the Hygua clan is having an issue," Kakashi said.

"Yes," Skyla heard Kenma said, nodding. "Though, it is mostly unknown to the village. They want to keep it this way."

"The reason why you all were called together," Sky heard The Hokage say. "Is not because of the issue. It's because I am giving you a choice on whether or not you want to stay in the ANBU."

"I want to stay with Team Seven," Tatsuya declared pushing his mask up. "But I also want to keep my mask."

"I've already stated my answer," Skyla said, placing her mask on the floor. "I am of the Hidden Village in the Sand."

"I'm with team Guy," Skyla heard Dairoku say.

"I'm with my team," Hunter announced, placing his mask on the table in front of Kurenai. "If I have to choose between the ANBU and my team, I give up the mask."

"Then it is decided," The Hokage stated. "The ANBU trainees, are no longer ANBU. You are to keep to your teams and learn to be Jonin ninjas."

"Do I still keep my mask?" Tatsuya asked.

"If you wish Tatsuya," The Hokage replied.

"So can we return to our teams?" Skyla asked.

"You can Skyla," She heard the Hokage say.

"Thank you Hirzen-sama," Skyla said, bowing. She soon left, and within a few minutes was back in the building they were staying at for this exam.

"Skyla," She suddenly heard Gaara's voice say. "How did it go?"

Skyla turned around and saw Gaara standing there, looking at her. She could tell that he was curious, even though he knew how to hide it mostly. It was in his eyes, she had learned, he couldn't hide his true feelings as his eyes would always show them. She quickly learned that and soon became sensitive to what they showed her. In return, she could tell that he was starting to trust her in tiny bits, but it was in inches. Still she was glad that she was gaining his trust, and had no intention of betraying that trust.

"I told the Hokage that I was of the Sand village," She told Gaara, noticing that they were alone. "Hirzen-Sama might have helped raise me, but I'm not under his wing anymore. I think he knows now, that I am under the Kazekage. And everyone that participated in the meeting knows that I am in your team."

"Well," Gaara said, his eyes glinting in a pleasing light, as he started to turn away. "I would think that you should rest, we don't know what tomorrow will bring."

Skyla smiled and she walked up to him.

"Gaara?" She said. Skyla saw him turn towards her and she quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek, before running off a bit.

"Don't do that agian," Skyla heard him shout at her with annoyance. She turned around to see him frowning, but she saw a bit of softness in those eyes of his.

"I'm sorry Gaara," Skyla said.

"Hm," Gaara snorted turning away.

Skyla soon was in bed and she smiled as she remembered those eyes.

The next day, it was like it never happened. The team had gotten ready, and Gaara was impatient for things to happen. Finally they were at the front gates of the second test. Skyla saw that there was a fence around a forest. She remembered this forest in her training, as once part of team Alpha. They had trained here many times, Skyla remembered. It was hard each time, but they learned how to live through the nights, with the watchful eye of their team leader, Kenma. Suddenly her attention was brought back to the present when she heard Gaara sigh in annoyance. She knew why, everyone else that passed the first exam was here too. Skyla frowned as she wanted to see some of the other teams to fail. Less for later, she thought to herself. If Team Alpha, at five years of age survived a few hours in this forest, then so could the teams here, she figured as she looked away from the other candidates.

Finally, Anko arrived and Skyla smiled in eagerness.

'This is the location of the second phase of the exam," Anko announced to all. "It's the 44th battle training zone. But we call it the Forest of Death."

Skyla almost scoffed at that. Once was all she needed, to see 'death,' when Gaara tried to kill in front of her. She realized after that, that she would not stop him if it meant completing a goal. And all it took was one month with him. She frowned as she looked at him. He was scanning the outside of the forest and she walked up to him, causing him to look at her.

"We won't fail you Gaara," She said to him. Temari stepped into sight and nodded, and she also saw Kankuro smile. Gaara made his usual sound dismissing their assurance, but Skyla knew that it was him accepting his team's support. Temari looked at her and Skyla nodded. The Older girl smiled in relief as Sky saw Naruto running from a object that looked like a box of rocks. She glanced at Tatsuya, seeing him hiding his face in his hands. Skyla even noticed that Anko stopped and was watching the scene. Finally the yellow haired boy whirled around and pointed at the object.

"That's the worst disguise ever!" Naruto yelled. "Who ever heard of square rocks!"

Skyla sighed in disgust and turned away. She focused her attention on her team, and what Gaara wanted.

"Okay!' Anko announced loudly. "We are taking a ten minute break. Please be respectful to the reporters here, and to all who are being interviewed."

Ten minutes, Skyla repeated in her head. She smiled as she realized that she had enough time to relay to her team, what the forest was, and her experience with it. It was enough to allow Temari and Kankuro to get a general layout. So she spent most of the time informing her team of the forest. And eight minutes later, Skyla was finished and her team was well informed.

"This whole place creeps me out," Skyla heard the pink haired girl say.

"It should," Skyla said, slightly mockingly. "They are calling it the forest of death for a reason."

"They call it the forest of death for a reason," Naruto mocked, as she did this mocking dance.

Skyla frowned as she looked away. She noticed Kankuro narrow his eyes and she subtly shook her head no. She noticed a hand sign from Tatsuya, apologizing for his teammate's behavior.

"Do your worst in scaring me," Naruto said proudly. "I can handle anything!"

"So," Anko said, finally. She had been watching them, Skyla realized. "Looks like we got ourselves a tough guy."

Suddenly the Procter threw a kunai and Skyla saw that it was aimed at Naruto. However it wizzed past him and landed in the ground next to another candidate. Then Skyla saw Anko disappear and a second later reappeared behind Naruto.

"Are you tough enough to handle this?" Anko asked. "You're not afraid are you?"

Skyla then saw the boy starting to bleed from his cheek, after being grazed by the weapon.

"Tough guys like you," Anko said smoothly. "Usually leave their blood all over this forest."

Then suddenly, Anko had another kunei in her hand, before she heard the grass ninja was just returning her first weapon. However Gaara was paying attention, and Skyla could tell it was enough to warrant alert.

After a moment, Skyla watched Anko start the exam up and pull out a stack of papers.

"I need you guys to sign this consent form, saying that if anything should happen to you in this forest, then we are not responsible for it, should you die."

Skyla heard Gaara 'hm' again and she smiled. She knew that her team could handle something like this. And she knew that she could handle this as well, being that she had to train in the forest a few times. She heard Tatsuya start chuckling, and she smiled.

The papers were passed out and all the candidates started finding placed to sign their papers.

Skyla signed her paper as Anko went on to inform everyone the terrain of the forest, and what they were to be doing. She half listened, and learned that her team would have to get two scrolls, the Heaven and Earth scrolls, and then head to the building in the middle of the forest. She also learned that they were forbidden to open the scrolls before arriving at the building. Skyla glanced at Gaara, and she saw him once again looking at the forest. And on top of that, they had five days to complete the test. Skyla knew that her team would complete this test, so she didn't worry. However, she did become concerned if the others, that were once team Alpha would pass.

"After you sign the consent forms," Anko said. "Your team will be called up. You must turn the forms in and then receive a scroll in return."

After a few minutes, Skyla heard a commotion, two girls hurtling the lamest insults that she had ever heard. She saw Tatsuya try to calm the fighting girls, only to get punched by the pink haired girl, and shouted at by the other one. Skyla watched in a horror as the two girls suddenly walked off from each other. She then heard the announcement for everyone to now get ready. Each team would be called up into the tent to receive a scroll and then would be assigned to a gate. It was half an hour later that they were ready for the gates to open. Skyla noticed that Temari and Kankuro looked uneasy, and she tried to assure them, by giving them a thumbs up. Then she saw the guy at their gate, unlock it. And then a minute later, he opened it.

Skyla and her team ran in, trying to get into the forest quickly. And she was glad of the action, her team was also glad, she knew. Each of them had come to grow to like the action. The about an hour later they encountered a team that decided to challenge them.

"I can't believe you guys," Skyla heard one of them opposing team mocked. "Hand over your scroll, you puny genin."

Skyla stood behind her team, as it was her place. And she saw Gaara standing at the front, with the other two between them. She rolled her eyes, as she saw the other team laughing and mocking them.

"I've heard enough out of you," Gaara said finally. "Let's make this quick. I don't want to waste time on this guy."

Skyla knew what that meant, and she readied herself.

"Hey Gaara," Kankuro said. "Dosen't make more sense to follow these guys and gather intel first? I mean what if they have the same scroll as us?"

"I don't care,' Gaara said. "They looked at me the wrong way, so they're going to die."

Skyla blinked, as she knew that it was Gaara's way of giving the other team a chance to just flee. But the fools didn't take it. She saw the lead guy pull out his weapons and once more challenge Gaara. She sighed as she pulled out her own weapon, it wasn't like they had a choice now. The idiot had to just go and challenge Gaara.

She watched as the other guy made it rain needles, and she quickly retreated to under a tree limb. She spotted Hunter, hiding in the foilage, their gazes meeting for a moment, before she looked at Gaara. As usual he was okay, but she was now worried more for Hunter being found. So she acted as if she didn't see him.

"Senborn rainstorm huh," Gaara said from inside his sand barrier, sounding angry. "How about we make it rain blood instead."

"He's created a wall of sand!" Skyla heard the attacker exclaim in shock, as she walked forward back to her place.

"Yes," Skyla said, proudly. "It's a defense, and nothing can penetrate it."

"He carries it around in the gourd on his back," Kankuro added in. "And when he's attacked, he uses his chakra to move and harden that sand. It's a justu that only Gaara can do. And it all happens automatically, so any attacks on him are doomed to fail."

"Oh yeah," Skyla heard the guy say. "We'll see about that!"

"You guys can't beat Gaara," Skyla told them.

The other guys started running toward Gaara, and Skyla saw him become more angry, and getting ready to fight. She sighed, as she saw Gaara bring his hands together, and she shook her head. It was way too late for the guy now, she thought as she saw Gaara make a hand sign.

"SAND COFFIN," Gaara said.

Suddenly sand quickly engulfed the attacker, and covered all but his face. Sky knew what was coming, and she had seen this many times now. The opposing team suddenly were fearful, and stood frozen. Skyla saw the attacker's umbrella weapons all fall to the ground, and she smiled slightly as one convently landed next to her. She picked it up and opened it, covering her from what she knew what was coming.

She saw Gaara taking an umbrella next to him, and he opened it.

"All I have to do, is cover your big mouth and you'll die,' Gaara said, hatefully. "But that would be too easy, and too boring."

She watched him raise his hand, the sand covered guy rising into the air and when both were high, Skyla saw Gaara pause. She knew that Hunter was watching this and she was hoping that he didn't try to do anything. It was punishment for the guy, now at Gaara's wrath, for challenging him. And she was prepared to stop Hunter if she needed to.

"Sand burial!"

It suddenly started raining a red color, and she dared not look up from under the umbrella to see why. She knew what it was from.

"There wasn't any pain," Gaara informed the other team. "I crushed him with more force then necessary, so it was over quickly. The corpses bitter tear, flow and mingle with the endless sand, feeding the chaos within me and making me stronger."

"Here," One of the guys said, placing their scroll down on the ground. "Just take it. Just please spare us."

Before she could say anything, Gaara had already crushed the other two guys and Skyla heard Hunter's team start to move away.

"We got lucky," Kankuro said, bringing Skyla's attention back toward the front. "They had just what we needed, a heaven scroll. Now we can head to the tower."

"Just shut up," Gaara ordered. "It's not enough for me."

"Come on Gaara," Kankuro pushed.

"What are you scared?"

"Look Gaara," Kankuro said, walking towards his younger brother. "I know this test in no issue for you, but it's dangerous for the rest of us. One set of scrolls is enough for us to pass."

"Losers," Gaara said. "Can't tell me what to do."

"Aright that't enough," Kankuro said angrily and grabbing Gaara's shirt. "Sometimes you have to listen to what your big brother says."

"It's too bad that I don't think of you as my big brother," Gaara informed him. "If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

"Wait," Temari said, timidly. "Just hold on Gaara. You don't have to treat us like we're the enemy. Look just think of it as doing a favor for your sister okay?"

Gaara raised his hand against Kankuro, and Skyla saw the intention of killing Kankuro. Then he moved his hand out to the side, and started gathering sand.

Skyla sighed in relief as Temari cried out, thinking that Gaara was going to carry out on his threat.

"Alright, this time," Gaara said. Skyla then saw him walk away, and she dropped the umbrella, following him. She walked past Temari and Kankuro. Skyla noticed the dislike that was clear on Kankuro's face and the relief on Temari's face. She waved them to follow and they started walking with her. She was glad that this part was over.


	5. Battle Royal, first fight

Dairoku was eager to put his strength to the test.

The third and final part of the exams was that they were going to have to fight each other.

It had been five days, in which the forest was searched through, and five days before they could proceed. A few of the team, didn't even survive the forest, with one team completely missing. But that was just part of how things rolled, Dairuko figured. He just did what he needed to do, and make it past these tests

There were too many candidates that made it through the forest. So the Proctors all randomly paired each up with an opponent, and he was paired up to fight a sound ninja. The first battle, with the Sound ninja, was almost too easy for the Earth type. He managed to dodge the basting attacks, or let them hit his rock walls, and after a few hits the guys went down.

He then saw the next fight was between two girls, Ino and Sakura, Tatsuya informed him. The fight was generally a cat fight, something that Dairoku lost interest in. He chatted with Tatsuya a bit, noticing that the boy kept his old Anbu mask with him, wearing it on his head. They knew that the old group was given special masks, that set them apart from the other Anbu, but they were meant to be children's masks. He even pointed that out to Tatsuya, but the boy waved him off.

"I have every intention of keeping this mask," Tatsuya declared.

The catfight ended in a draw at that moment, with both girls being told that they were finished the rest of the exams. Then Kiba and Naruto were in the next fight.

This was now starting to get interesting, as Tatsuya basically ignored Dairuko to whoop for the yellow haired boy. They fight looked like it wasn't going well for Naruto, who didn't seem to know when to give up, and Kiba was going to win. Then just as the win was going to be assured, Naruto farted and Kiba was knocked out from the stench. An instant knockout.

Then Rock Lee had a fight against Gaara, and then Shikamaru and Temari, and finally it arrived. The fight in which Amy and Tatsuya were rivals. Both were good in fighting, but had never fought each other before. And Dairuko wondered who'd win.

Tatsuya walked onto the battlegrounds and the Earth type frowned as he saw that the fire type was wearing his mask. This made Dairuko a little uneasy, as again the mask was something that was when they were being trained as possible Anbu, but it was like Tatsuya was holding onto it. Dairuko didn't understand, but maybe it had something to do with the mention of the Hyuga clan issue.

He saw Tatsuya look up into the the crowd, and Dairuko followed the train of sight, and he saw that his friend was looking at a man with pale eyes.

Amy then entered the battlefield, her large fan folded on her back, and she went up to meet with Tatsuya.

Tatsuya looked at her, and Dairuko saw him sign to her, that he wasn't going to be nice in this fight. She nodded and she took off her weapon and prepared to use it.

"And fight!"

Amy jumped back, as Tatsuya was so quick, that Dairuko almost missed seeing the hand signs. Fire shot out at Amy, and the spectators cheered. Amy was just as quick, her fan blowing that fire right back at Tatsuya. He dodged it and started to run around her. She watched, standing her ground, and smiled when he suddenly stopped. Tatsuya then started running toward her, and she used her jutsu to blow a powerful attack at him. As he was running, Dairuko saw Tatsuya do another hand sign, and he realized that it was a clone justu. He saw Tatsuya split into three people, and to Amy, it looked like he just split into three. Just as the wind attack hit the first clone, another jumped into the air. Amy focused her attention on keeping the two in sight, but she quickly used her fan, to avoid being hit by a shuriken. She quickly turned around to see a possible clone almost on top of her. She reacted, by quickly dropping to the ground and kicking the attacker. The attacker vanished in a pop, and Amy quickly grabbed her fan and used it as a catapult, narrowing dodging the next attack. And she briefly saw Tatsuya landing where she had just been a second before. She quickly spun around on the fan, and managed to kick the boy. He flew back a little, and rolled onto his feet.

Tatsuya stood up after a few heartbeats, and Amy watched him. It was like it was going to be another stand off, but the Tatsuya started running towards Amy again and she smiled. As she thought, he repeated the same thing, this time creating just one clone. She took out the clone, but when she turned to attack him, she realized that he had quickly cloned himself when she 'killed' the first clone. The decoy was just enough, and she felt a hand lightly hitting her back. She turned around to blow another wind attack at him, only to feel a searing pain. She cried out and she fell to her knees, as she realized that he had sealed her chakra. She couldn't use it at will now.

After a moment she stood back up, and on her face was something like anger. She started to try to punch and kick at Tatsuya, but he dodged every attack. And behind that mask she saw that red eye of his.

Finally Tatsuya was the victor, as Amy found that she couldn't win without her jutsu. But after Tatsuya was declared the winner, she punched him hard for good measure. He took at and laughed a little at her action, but released his seal.

"What was that," Dairoku saw Amy ask Tatsuya.

"That was something that I had been working on," Tatsuya answered her. "I call it Celestial Prison."

"Any other secrets?" She asked, giving him a look.

"Just that I am trying to combine both my eyes," Tatsuya told them.

"You ever use that on me again,' Amy said smacking the back of Tatsuya's head. "And I will make sure that you will remember what happens afterwards."

Dairoku saw Tatsuya suddenly get a fearful look on his face, as she smiled.

* * *

 _ **Sorry that this chapter is short. It just came to me. I hope that you enjoyed**_


	6. Battle royal, The attack on the Hokage

This chapter is still undergoing a beta reading so things may or may not change or be added. But here is the basic.

The first part of the final exam was ended. He knew that tomorrow, there would be more battles and more losers. Tatsuya wondered how it would go and how it would turn out.

He sighed as he looked over at Amy, who was talking with her team. He didn't want to fight her, so he risked his best jutsu and sealed the ability for her to use her chakra for the fight. He now knew that his future opponents would expect this, and that had put him at a disadvantage.

But he also had another thing to worry about, one that he couldn't tell the others easily now. After the forest exam, he was confronted by the Huyga clan, as it was discovered that he had the Byakugan in one eye. He would have been dragged to their area, but he had managed to get away. He didn't like the fact that they thought that they had an issue with his very being. After the exam was declared over for the day, Tatsuya was told to come to a meeting with the Hokage at his office. When he arrived, wearing his mask, he saw Kakashi and Kenma there with him. Tatsuya wondered, while staying behind his mask, when the real issue was brought out.

"I heard that the Huyga have claims that they were attacked by you," Tatsuya heard the Hokage say. "I know you well enough to know that that's a lie. So tell me what happened Suya."

Tatsuya did, informing the three of the truth. As it was, Tatsuya had been brought to the head of the Huyga house and was demanded to preform in a sense. He fought his way out of the house, but not off the grounds. He wound up showing both his Byukugan and Sharingan, and got away. He fled to Kenma for safety and the Huyga even threatened his former teacher.

Kenma confirmed this, adding that the boy was clearly shaken and that he informed the guys that came to get Tatsuya, that they had no right to treat the boy like they did.

"He's of two houses," Kakashi said. "And at this time, he has no last name. So who is his father?"

"His father is Shiushi Uchiha," Tatsuya heard Hiruzen say.

"Ojiisan," Tatsuya said, as he pushed up his mask. "You're not making me go back to my mother's family, are you?"

"Not unless you want to go back," The Hokage answered, clearly used to the boy calling him that. "But without them, you have no other family now."

"I really don't care," Tatsuya said. "I'd rather be under my father's last name, then be known as a second class Hyuga. I've seen what they do too."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"I am firm," Tatsuya answered looking at his teacher.

"Then from here on out," The Hokage said, writing something on a sheet of paper. "You will be known as such."

* * *

Tatsuya was glad when the next day arrived. He was more then eager to prove to the other clan, that he was better then them. He sort of felt bad for his cousin Neji, and wished that he could have been able to save him, but the damage was done long before they ever knew each other.

The exam started off with a bang.

The first battle was between Neji and Naruto. Again it looked like Naruto was going to lose, but Tatsuya knew his teammate very well. Naruto wasn't going to give up that easily, and true to that stubbornness, Naruto finally beat Neji with an unexpected uppercut to his face.

Tatsuya found Neji's fighting prowess interesting and took tips. The fact that he used his chakra to repel attacks made Tatsuya want to mimic and learn how to do that.  
Then the next battle was his. The random pick against him was Skyla, with his full name. He grinned when he saw his name against hers.

Tatsuya Uchiha verses Skyla.

They met and she grinned.

"So you're a Uchiha huh?" Skyla said proudly.

"Yup," Tatsuya answered. "So we gonna fight. I won't be easy on you."

"I won't be easy on you either," She told him.

Tatsuya laughed as he pulled his Tanuki mask down onto his face.

That battle was intense, with Skyla not showing any mercy.

She started the fight with slinging a water attack at him. He dodged it and landed on a tree branch. He quickly created another clone. This time, he was going to play this battle smart, by using stealth.

His clone jumped out of the tree and he watched it throw a few shiriken at Skyla. Skyla saw Tatsuya jump out of the tree and throw shiriken at her. She frowned and she dodged them, kicking the last one for good measure.

Then she started to ready another attack at him, only to find out that a fire attack came from the side. She had to use her attack instead as defense, and managed to avoid being burnt. But she realized that she'd have to find out who the real one was.

Tatsuya grinned as he saw that she had looked at him, and he moved, as his clone shouted at her to pay attention to it. He had a plan and he intended to use his seal again, but then she spoiled that by stomping her foot in anger and she sent a wall of water at the clone. It dodged the attack and she quickly turned it toward the ground.

Tatsuya's eyes widened as he saw that she let it pick up sand. He then saw it become like a slush of mud and water and she then gathered it into a large ball.  
Tatsuya wondered what she planned on doing with it, when suddenly tiny bits came off it, as he saw her motion. It shot off, and hit his clone too quick, and he kept moving. Behind him, he could hear the balls of mud hitting the ground, or other objects. He was forced to run, to avoid getting hit by one of her mud balls. He was able to pause, he made another two clones and they all split up into three different directions. All of the clones, including himself kept on the move, and causing her to slowly shrink the big mud ball. Finally Tatsuya had his clones start to attack and dodge Skyla, as he got closer to her. He was using stealth to slowly get closer to her, and when finally he was close enough, he prepared himself. He leapt out at her, and made the hand signs to seal her chakra, and succeeded. However the minute that he did, the remaining mud ball came crashing down on them and she took that opportunity to give him a solid kick to his chest, followed up with a sucker punch to his groin. He went down instantly and she smiled down at him smugly.

And she won the fight.

Tatsuya looked up at her, as she turned away and walked off the field, and he crumpled to the ground still holding where it hurt the worst. The exams were placed on a short thirty minute break so everyone could do what they needed, and get refreshed.

Tatsuya was finally recovered enough to finally get up and find his way back into the stands. He saw Skyla standing and looking at him, from a few rows away, with her team. She signed to him that he still had his seal on her, and he smiled. He released the seal, and she nodded in thanks before she turned away.

Tatsuya's gaze shifted to the guy that gave him the creeps, Gaara. The boy gave Tatsuya the most unnerving feeling and he found that he didn't like the brown haired boy at all.

His attention was diverted when Amy sat next to him, with a hotdog. She offered it too him, and he took it gladly. But when he bit into it, his taste buds exploded with sweet taste. He looked at her in shock and she bust out laughing.

"Choji had a bunch," Amy told him after she stopped laughing. "And I had this idea to give it to you."

Tatsuya looked up into the stands a bit above him and saw Choji wave. Tatsuya swallowed the gummy hotdog and waved back.

He then looked back at Amy and saw her smiling.

"You got what you deserved," Amy said, chuckling. "Using your Celestial prision on Skyla. She turned around and punched you where it hurt the most."

"Shut up," Tatsuya retorted. He sulked as he took another bite of the gummy candy and she chuckled again.

"I will see you later Suya," Amy said, as she got up. "I have to get back to my group."

"See you later Amy," He told her, waving bye.

Then finally the next fight arrived.

It was between Sasuke and Gaara.

It was an even fiercer battle, with Sasuke proving that he was indeed a true Uchiha. It impressed Tatsuya, and he grinned as the fight went on. It got better, he thought, when Sasuke used his Sharingan. Then when it looked like a stalemate was going to happen, Saskue jumped and waited on a wall. Tatsuya smiled as the seconds ticked by and then Sasuke's hand suddenly had lightening. It sounded like chirping birds and the boy started to run at the ball of sand that Gaara had hid in. The attack went right into the ball, and through it.

It was the most awesome thing that Tatsuya had seen.

"That was the Chidori," Kakashi told him.

"Wow!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's the coolest thing I've seen," Tatsuya said.

Suddenly Tatsuya heard a scream.

"Blood! It's my blood!"

Tatsuya quickly turned and looked back out into the field, to see Sasuke struggle to get his hand out of the ball of sand. He used Chidori again and managed to get out, but then an arm formed out from the ball of sand. It retreated and vanished, leaving a hole where Sasuke had punched through.

Tatsuya narrowed his eyes as he started to sense something very bad.

The ball of sand started to crack and then dissolved into sand, that settled at Gaara's feet. Tatsuya saw that Sasuke had wounded Gaara, and the sand genin was bleeding from his shoulder.

Then he felt like he was getting sleepy.

Tatsuya recognized it for what it was, as their first sensei had taught his first team how to recognize things. And Tatsuya recognized this to be a Genjutsu.

"Release," Tatsuya said quickly. He then noticed that alot of others were falling asleep and he blinked as he figured that the smart thing was to act like it too. So he slumped in his seat, making sure that he slid like a snake to the floor. It would have been funny if it was under different circumstances, but this wasn't the time, he knew.

Then suddenly a blast came from the Hokage's area and the Anbu reacted by trying to protect the Hokage.

Tatsuya peered over the other seat to see four guys appear on the top of the roof where the Hokage was being held in danger by the Kazakage. They set up a barrier and the boy saw that not even the Anbu Black Ops could not penetrate.

Tatsuya watched in mute horror as the fight was now a raid of the Sand Village attacking the Leaf Village. Tatsuya saw Skyla and he team surround Gaara, and lead him off the field. They left a man and the Proctor on the field, with the Proctor protecting Sasuke.

He then saw Sasuke run off after Gaara.

Tatsuya blinked and suddenly had an idea of what he could do. He had to find a way to get to the Hokage.

He slunk out, moving past Kakashi and Guy, in order to get into the building in which the hostage Hokage was was standing on.

He ran through the arena and quickly exited it. He quickly arrived at the building and entered. He ran up to the highest floor and saw that some others had the same idea her did. He was blocked from progressing by some Anbu and he frowned. He quickly used his jutsu to punch a hole into the roof and as he tried to get through the hole, he felt hands grab him and start to pull him down.

He screamed as he fought, just able to see the other person who had his grandfather. It was a deathly white man with yellow eyes and long black hair.

Tatsuya recognized the man as Orochimaru, and a new fury rose up in the boy.

He had always been easygoing and mostly lazy, but Tatsuya had always valued his friends and family. And the Third Hokage was like a grandfather to him. He remembered the first time that he had lost something dear to him. And he wasn't going to lose his adopted Grandfather.

Tatsuya fought to try to get out of the grasp of those hands and failed, as he was finally pulled down. "Don't be stupid boy," He heard a man say. "You go up there, you'll be killed."

Suddenly Tatsuya was placed under a sleeping jutsu and he fell unconscious. The last thing he saw was the face of his first sensei, Kenma.


End file.
